


Cooking Challenge

by The-Winter-Maximoff (kindersuprisefics)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I think this was supposed to be serious at first I'm so sorry, M/M, Take it as you will, Zemo is too competitive for his own good, also I don't know if this is part of my main series, but I couldn't help it it's like five in the morning here, but it does take place after my last fic, this is pure crack I swear, what the actual fuck did I just write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindersuprisefics/pseuds/The-Winter-Maximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'challa finds Zemo in the kitchen making a cake. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's not wise to take this seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm really sorry about this. I think this was originally going to be about Zemo showing T'challa how to cook but then I got really tired and I started thinking of how competitive they can be ((thanks Dan, you're headcanon is taking over my brain *laughs*)) 
> 
> Anyways enjoy some crack fluff.

“You've never cooked before?”

“No.”

“Not even once?” 

T'challa squirms under Zemo's judgmental gaze. Zemo had an incredulous look in his eyes, though he did understand why T'challa wouldn't have ever had to cook for himself. 

Why would a King need to work when he had hundreds of servants to cater to him? 

“I-I've never really had a reason to.” 

Zemo smirks at him and T'challa is suddenly pulled next to him by the kitchen counter. 

“Well you're about to learn, because you're helping me with this.” Zemo shoves a bowl and a whisk into T'challa’s arms, turning his attention to something else he was mixing afterwards. 

 

T'challa had the private kitchen set up after he had learned of Zemo's cooking skills. Now Zemo made most of their meals, unless he wasn't in the mood to cook. 

He had woke up early this morning, storming off into the kitchen at the crack of dawn. T'challa slept in a little later, only to find his Zemo in the kitchen wearing an apron and covered in flour, once he finally woke up to look for him. 

He wasn't about to refuse to help, even if he wasn't well equipped to do so. He was always ready to learn something new. 

He watched how Zemo was whisking, attempting to copy his movements, moving his wrists at a firm and fast pace. 

“No no, you're going to make it come out too fine, it should still be a little thick.” Zemo shakes his head and sighs.

“But that's how you're whisking that!” 

“It's supposed to be finely whisked! It's an icing, that is cake!” 

Zemo puts down what he's doing and walks over, putting his hands over T'challa's and whisking the batter slowly and softly. 

“See? This way it comes out thick and fluffy, the cake will stay soft longer.” 

T'challa heard Zemo, yet his focus was on how close they were, Zemo's smaller hands over his own, his leaner frame pressed against his back and his chin resting on T'challa's shoulders. It was almost like he knew what he was doing. 

“Hello? Are you still there?”

Zemo was standing in front of T'challa now, waving and snapping his fingers to get T'challa's attention. When he notices the other man is paying attention again he just rolls his eyes with a pout and an exasperated sigh. 

“Never mind I'll just do this by myself.”

“N-no wait, sorry I was just distracted…by you.” 

Zemo blinks a few times, processing that, then his eyes go wide as he gets it. 

“Oh. Um…” 

They hadn't really talked about the kiss, but they hadn't ignored it either.

There was still lingered touches, long meaningful stares, and a few times on really good days they've even shared a kiss before parting for bed. 

There was a new intimacy between them, yet they weren't sure what to make of it, or if they should make any of it. 

“So…did you understand what I was trying to show you?” Zemo asks in a soft, awkward voice. 

T'challa nods, imitating how Zemo showed him to whisk the batter. 

“I think we whisked it enough though, you don't want it to get thick right?” 

Zemo nods, breaking eye contact with T'challa. He looks the batter over, making sure it was really ready before nodding in satisfaction. 

“Excellent, we’ll put it in the oven then.” 

He grabs the circular pan he had prepared on the counter, making sure the oven was at the right temperature before gesturing for T'challa to pour it. He watches intently as the Wakandan man pours the batter into the pan, watching the thick chocolate liquid even out perfectly. 

“Wonderful, now I just need to finish the icing.” 

T'challa watches as Zemo simply goes back to his little bowl of icing. He stood in disbelief as Zemo seemed to ignore his presence. 

“Wait…was that it? You just wanted me to mix batter and pour it into a pan for you?” 

Zemo turns to T'challa with a confused look on his face. Honestly he just wanted the company, he now wondered if he was keeping the king here when he had more important things to do. 

“N-no….I need you to tell me how this icing tastes.” He quickly lies, holding out a tasting spoon full of icing. 

T'challa looks from Zemo to the spoon, sweets weren't really his favorite, but the look on Zemo's face was not something he could refuse. He takes the spoonful into his mouth, surprising Zemo who had thought he'd take the spoon from his hand first. 

“How is it?” 

T'challa could taste a mix of flavors, chocolate, Carmel, butter cream, a hint of cinnamon? 

He looks at Zemo to see the man looking at him impatiently for an answer. He looked….very cute. 

“Want to find out?” 

Zemo's caught off guard and T'challa takes that opportunity to move in to kiss him, feeling Zemo melt against him. 

Zemo's eyes squeeze shut and he feels a warmth spread across his face. 

T'challa smirks at him once he breaks the kiss. 

“Well, how was it?” 

Zemo realizes he's blushing and he quickly frowns, wiping a handful of flour from his apron before flinging it at T'challa who jumped away immediately. 

“It was very sweet…..I…I like sweet things.” He quietly admits, not really sure if he was just talking about the kiss, he narrows his eyes away from T'challa, “but as they say, too much sweets are bad for you.” 

 

“I don't really care for sweets.” T'challa says, catching Zemo's attention again. 

He sees the way Zemo looks at him in response, that insecure look in his eyes. He smiles and looks at him. 

“But I guess there is one sweet that I'll always like.” 

 

Zemo feels his face grow hot again, looking down at his bowl of icing to avoid eye contact, taking it to the refrigerator to chill. 

“What sweet would that be?” 

T'challa quickly reached over to grab a handful of flour before Zemo turned around, he hides his hands behind his back. 

Zemo feels his heart flutter as he's face to face with T'challa, he's almost expecting another kiss. 

T'challa can see this, so he leans in close to whisper a single word. 

“You.” 

 

Zemo probably would have been touched if there wasn't a cloud of flour in his face instantly after hearing that. He's coughing and trying to wipe the flour off of his face, he could hear T’challa laughing next to him. 

 

“Y-you don't get any cake!!” He yells, still trying to get the flour off of his face, he looked truly pitiful. 

T'challa feels bad as he looked at the Sokovian desperately trying to wipe away flour with his flour covered hands. 

“I'm sorry, that was much more than I had intended to throw at you…” He apologizes as he takes Zemo's face into his hands, wiping the flour out of his eyes gently with his thumbs, only then to be met with Zemo's vindictive glare. 

“Don't think this means I'm forgiving you for that. You're still not getting any cake.” 

T'challa laughs, “So what, you're going to eat it all by yourself?” 

Zemo pulls away from him, getting a napkin to clean the rest of his face off. 

“As a matter of fact, yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do.” 

“You'll make yourself sick doing that. I doubt you'll be able to finish all of it by yourself.” 

“Challenge accepted.” 

 

Two hours later the cake was finished and ready for eating, the icing was evenly spread over it. It's smelt so good. 

It was a much larger cake then Zemo had expected. He looks at it nervously before looking at T'challa who was watching him in amusement. The king would never let him hear it down if he backed out of this one. 

 

He takes a deep breath before cutting a huge piece from the cake, putting it all in his mouth, which ultimately freaked out T'challa. But as soon as the rich, warm flavors hit his palette he's completely gone. 

 

T'challa both scared and slightly impressed, he almost wants to stop Zemo from eating the cake, afraid to continue watching the man in front of him eat anymore. It was sickeningly hot, and T'challa felt so much shame as he watched Helmut Zemo casually take another bite of an absurdly large piece of cake. 

“Just curious….why did you even make this cake?” 

 

Zemo stops eating for a minute to stare at T'challa. 

‘Because I wanted to make something for you.’ 

 

“Because I had a craving. Why? It's not your birthday is it?” 

 

T'challa shakes his head, “No, it's not.” 

 

“Good,” Zemo says as he takes yet another bite, “I wasn't going to give you some anyways.” 

T'challa sighs, “You don't have to eat that whole cake, really I was only joking with you.” 

 

Zemo laughs, “I'm not falling for that, Panther! A challenge is a challenge!” 

 

 

T'challa spends the rest of the day softly rubbing Zemo's back, staying silent as the man next to him deals with his sugar headache, curled up on the couch. 

 

Zemo, though in pain, was still the winner. 

 

‘Why do I think you're cute again?’ T'challa silently thinks to himself. 

“I didn't think you'd actually eat that entire cake…” 

 

“Never underestimate my determination.” 

There's a pause of silence between them.

“Please. I don't think I can ever eat cake again.” 

 

“I still didn't learn how to cook today.”


End file.
